Est-ce que les pigeons de Venise sont nourris au nucléaire ?
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Lorsque Ludwig et Gilbert vont à Venise et que Gilbert se fait Un-AWESOMEMENT attaquer par un pigeon, ça donne ça ! (Résumé nul, je l'accorde xD)


Bonjour !

Voici mon premier OS sur ce site (J'en ai déjà fait sur d'autres sites) !

Cet OS sera sur Ludwig et Gilbert Beilschmidt, alias Allemagne et Prusse ! Je les aimes, et leur relation n'est pas assez exploitée, je trouve ! Ce sont pourtant des personnages profonds (SANS mauvais jeux de mots, naméo !) avec une histoire... Profonde ? Triste ? Magnifique ? (rayer la mention inutile ! x))

Ps : Le titre viens d'un délire avec une pote.

Pairing : C'est soft, c'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est du Germancest !  
Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon, Prussia apparaitrait beauuuuuucoup plus souvent !  
Rating : ... K+ pour le langage "soutenu" de Gilbert ? Non, franchement, je sais pas x)

* * *

Un beau jour d'Avril, deux allemands débarquèrent à Venise, ville ô combien magnifique et ô combien mouillée. Ces deux allemands, Ludwig et Gilbert, avaient été invités par leur ami Feliciano.

Après être allé chez leur ami, ils partirent visiter la ville, possédant plusieurs monuments très connus, comme la Tour de l'Horloge, le Campanile, le Palais des Doges ou encore la Basilique Saint Marc. Ils commencèrent par cette dernière. En face de la Basilique, il y avait la Place Saint Marc, bourrée de monde et de pigeons. Parce qu'a Venise, les pigeons, ça ne manquait pas. Et ça, Gilbert n'aimait pas.

« Pourquoi y'a autant de putain de pigeons ici ! C'est Un-awesome !

- Gilbert, soit calme. Ce ne sont que des animaux. »

Des animaux, certes, mais énervant. Limite pot de colles, ces trucs-là ! Et, le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand ils volaient. Pas parce qu'ils lâchaient leurs déjections partout (quoique…), mais parce qu'ils vous fonçaient dedans. Littéralement. Et Gilbert en avait fait l'expérience, en marchant sur la Place St. Marc, avec son frère.

« Putain, un missile-Pigeon ! hurla-t-il en s'étalant par terre, évitant le dit pigeon au passage. »

Ludwig regarda son frère, puis le pigeon, pour regarder de nouveau son frère, tout en se retenant de rire. Son frère lui dit, de mauvaise humeur :

« Arrête de me regarder, et de te retenir de rire. Je SAIS que tu veux rire. »

Mais, étant sérieux, Ludwig se retenait. Il demanda à son frère de se relever. Et, en suite, pendant toute la journée, il se plaignit de ces pigeons. Et c'est qu'à Venise, les pigeons étaient en concentration massive, un peu comme les moutons en Ecosse. Même, parfois, il avait l'impression d'être **épié** par des pigeons. D'être **suivi** par des pigeons. Et, à chaque fois qu'un pigeon arrivait, il se mettait derrière son frère, comme ça, ce ne serait pas lui, qui se prendrait un de ses oiseaux obèses et maléfiques.

« J'en ai marre, viens ! »

Il attrapa le bras de son frère et l'emmena il ne savait où. Ils se retrouvèrent sur un pont plein de cadenas et sans aucuns pigeons (humains compris). Gilbert s'approcha des cadenas et lu les inscriptions. Puis, il sourit, ce tourna vers son petit frère et demanda :

« Tu as un cadenas ?

- Tu crois que je me trimballe avec un cadenas dans la poche ?

- Bah quoi, on ne sait jamais… »

Et là, Ludwig lui en tendit un, mais, avant que Gilbert ait le temps de le prendre, il l'éloigna de celui-ci et dit :

« C'est pourquoi faire ?

- Pour le pont ! J'me rappelle d'un truc : il faut mettre un cadenas avec son prénom et celui de son amant pour avoir un amour éternel !

- Ce n'était pas sur le pont de L'Accademia ?

- On s'en fout ! Passe ce cadenas ! »

Ludwig soupira et donna le cadenas à son frère. Celui-ci, qui avait un stylo dans la poche (on ne savait pas pourquoi, mais bon) et y inscrivit « Gil & Lutz ». Puis, il accrocha le cadenas au pont, se retourna et sourit à son frère.

« Tiens, tu n'as pas marqué « AWESOME » devant ton prénom.

- Pas assez de place. Et puis, tout le monde sais que je suis AWESOME ! »

Ludwig sourit. Son frère ne changerait jamais.

« Ah ! PIGEON ! »

Et Gilbert partit en courant AWESOMEMENT. Ludwig soupira et suivit son gamin de frère, en marchant tranquillement. Mais, ce qui était bête, c'était que Gilbert c'était dirigé vers la Place St. Marc, là ou la concentration de pigeons était la plus dense.

« J'veux rentrer à la maison ! »

* * *

Je sais, je sais : ça sent le vécu à plein nez. Et bien, oui, figurez-vous ! (Vie intéressante, je sais ! xD)

Bref, avez-vous aimé ? (Vous pouvez me laisser une petite Review, ça peut être sympa ! :) )

Et, au passage, je squatterais BEAUCOUP la partie Germancest du fandom Hetalien ! xD


End file.
